The Midnight Crew vs The Felt
by PsychoPhantVampWhore
Summary: En un universo alternativo, los personajes de "Homestuck" y los malotes de "Splatalot!" están separados por dos bandas rivales de la mafia americana (The Midnight Crew y The Felt). Una emocionante historia de crimen, romance, aventuras, misterio y algo cómica situada en la cara oscura del Nueva York de la actualidad en la que se fusionan dos universos completamente diferentes.


**Historia basada en el juego "Play By Heart". Puede contener yaoi, yuri, nsfw y gore. No apto para menores de 16 años.**

**En este primer capítulo, los miembros de The Midnight Crew se reúnen para idear un plan para destruir a sus rivales. Sabremos que personajes de "Homestuck" y "Splatalot!" pertecen a esta banda. En esta versión, los personajes sobrenaturales de "Homestuck" son humanos que se disfrazan para que no los reconozcan. Este capítulo es una pequeña introducción a la historia y todavía no contiene yaoi, yuri, nsfw ni gore.**

**"Homestuck" y "Splatalot!" no me pertenecen.**

**© Todos los derechos reservados a MS Paint Adventures y CBBC.**

15 de julio de 2013, 11:30 p.m.

Brooklyn, New York. Guarida de _The Midnigt Crew_.

Un chico rubio de ojos naranjas está sentado al borde de la ventana de su habitación, fumando, con los pies apoyados en la escalera de incendios, mientras lee un cómic con una farola de la calle como única iluminación. El humo de su cigarro se pierde en el aire de la noche.

_Diario de Rorschach, 12 de octubre de 1985:_

_Esta mañana me he encontrado un cadáver de perro en un callejón, sobre su estómago reventado había huellas de neumático. Esta ciudad me teme. He visto su verdadero rostro._

_Las calles son unas alcantarillas enormes y dichas alcantarillas están llenas de sangre y cuando el alcantarillado al fin forme una costra, todas las alimañas se ahogarán._

_La mugre acumulada de todo el sexo que practican y de todos los asesinatos que cometen les llegará a la altura de la cintura y todas las putas y los políticos alzarán la vista y gritarán: "¡sálvanos!"…y yo miraré hacia abajo y susurraré: "no"._

- ¿Strider? ¿Estás?

El chico cierra el cómic y dirige su mirada hacia el interior de la habitación. Una sombra se proyecta contra la luz proveniente del pasillo. Un hombre alto con un sombrero lo observa desde la puerta.

- ¡Maldita sea, Dirk Strider! ¿Estás ahí?

Sin decir nada, apaga el cigarro, entra en la habitación y enciende la lámpara del escritorio dirigiendo una sonrisa burlona a su interlocutor.

- Dímelo tú, Droog.

- Creía que te habías vuelto ir al bar de tu amiguita Roxy – dice Diamonds Droog haciendo una mueca de desagrado al pronunciar el nombre de la tal Roxy – ya sabes lo que opina el jefe de ella... "Es una zorra borracha" - imita la voz de su jefe.

- Y tú ya sabes que no opino lo mismo de ella – responde Dirk con fastidio – ¿Qué querías, Droog?

- El jefe quiere hablar contigo.

- Ok, dile a Slick que en cinco minutos estaré abajo.

DD se dispone a salir de la habitación, cuando Dirk añade:

- Y dile también que si vuelve a hablar así de Roxy, su cuello conocerá a mi katana.

- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres que le diga eso, Strider? - pregunta DD perplejo.

- Sí – responde el rubio con determinación.

- De acuerdo.

DD se retira de la habitación.

Sólo de nuevo en su habitación, Dirk se dirige hacia la ventana. Observa el Nueva York de la actualidad, las luces de los rascacielos iluminando la noche, intentando esconder la oscuridad de La Ciudad del Crimen. A pesar de que han pasado más de 30 años, él sabe que en el fondo sigue pareciéndose al Nueva York de los 80. _Esta ciudad me teme. He visto su verdadero rostro._ Dirk dirige su mirada hacia el cómic que ha dejado tirado en la escalera de incendios y sonríe irónicamente. "Rorschach, te odio".

- ¿¡Qué haces besando a la lisiada¡? - Una chica morena con el pelo recogido en una coleta en el lado izquierdo y unas gafas con parche grita con acento mexicano - Así es que era de este de quién estabas enamorada... ¡MALDITA LISIADA! De mi Gamzito... - Se dirige furiosa a un chico moreno de estilo punk sentado en una silla de ruedas - Te dije que no sé te ocurriera poner los ojos en él... ¡Y los pusiste! ¡_ESCUINCLA BABOSA_! ¡Te atreviste! - le lanza una mirada fulminante – Pero te va a pesar ¡Te va pesar!... Te voy a dar una paliza que no vas a olvidar en la vida, ¡INVÁLIDA DEL DEMONIO! - Se abalanza sobre él. El chico grita asustado.

- ¡Corten! - una chica con unas gafas rojas puntiagudas aparece de detrás de una cámara, sonriendo - Perfecto! Ya veréis cuando lo suba a YouTube ¡La de visitas que tendremos! ¡Va a ser la mejor parodia de La maldita lisiadade la historia! - se aclara la voz - Muy bien, Vriska, tengo que reconocer que tu actuación ha sido genial, parecías cabreada de verdad, incluso me has asustado a mí.

- Ya sabes que mis actuaciones siempre son geniales, aunque te cueste aceptarlo, Terezi – responde la llamada Vriska mientras se suelta el pelo y se lo echa hacia atrás con la mano.

- Tavros, bien hecho lo de fingir miedo, ha sido muy realista – prosigue Terezi.

- Uh... Bueno, yo... creo que no me ha hecho falta actuar mucho para fingir que estaba asustado... - dice Tavros mirando hacia abajo con modestia.

- ¿Insinuas algo, Tavros? - grita Vriska.

- Eh... No... Tranquila, Vriska...

- Ya te vale.

- Profesionalidad, chicos, profesionalidad – Interrumpe Terezi intentando calmar la atmósfera – Gamzee – Se dirige a un chico moreno, algo despeinado, con un maquillaje blanco y gris de payaso – Tú también lo has hecho muy bien, a pesar de que tu papel era secundario.

- HoNk! :o) – Gamzee hace sonar una bocina y sonríe.

Todos empiezan a reír.

- ¡Basta ya de cháchara! - Un hombre alto y corpulento vestido con traje y sombrero interrumpe sus risas – El jefe quiere veros a todos en su despacho.

- ¿Qué pasa, Boxcars? ¿Algún problema con los rusos? - pregunta Terezi preocupada.

- No tengo ni idea, pera será mejor que mováis vuestros malditos culos hacia el despacho ahora mismo o tendremos problemas con el jefe – Responde Hearts Boxcars con un tono estricto.

- ¡Sí, capitán! - Gamzee saluda al estilo militar y hace sonar una bocina – Honk!

Todos menos Boxcars ríen.

- ¡BASTA YA! - grita Boxcars haciéndolos callar a todos de repente – No estáis en la mafia para perder el tiempo con estupideces, o vais al maldito despacho ahora o os llevo a rastras.

Los chicos se dirigen al despacho sin decir una palabra seguidos de Boxcars, caminando detrás de ellos, como un guardaespaldas. Al entrar, ven que el resto de miembros de la banda están reunidos alrededor de la mesa de Spades Slick, el jefe.

- ¡Por fin aparecéis, criajos del demonio! Creía que iba a pasar todo la noche esperándoos.

- Lo sentimos, jefe... - se disculpa Terezi en nombre de todos - ¿Cuál es el problema?

- ¿QUÉ CUÁL ES EL PROBLEMA? ¿EN SERIO ME LO PREGUNTAS, NIÑA? - grita Spades Slick apuntando a Terezi con un puro – El problema es que en dos días será el baile anual de máscaras en la Mansión de _The Felt_ y se supone que deberíamos haber preparado un plan para destruirlos a todos, ¡Pero no tenemos nada! ¿Y sabes por qué, Pyrope?

- No, jefe...

- ¡PORQUE SOIS TODOS UNA PANDA DE CRIAJOS FRIKIS QUE PERDÉIS EL TIEMPO GRABANDO PARODIAS PARA YOUTUBE!

- Pe-perdón... procuraremos estar más atentos, jefe... - responde Terezi mirando al suelo.

- ¡Protesto! - Un chico moreno de ojos azules con gafas levanta la mano – Yo no pierdo el tiempo grabando parodias para YouTube.

- Y yo no soy un criajo – dice otro chico de pelo rubio y gafas de sol redondas – además, si no tenemos plan es porque tú tampoco has ideado nada, Slick.

- ES CIERTO, IDIOTA. Y A MÍ NO ME INCLUYA EN EL PACK QUE YO SIEMPRE CUMPLO MIS RESPONSABILIDADES, JODER. – grita enfadado un chico de pelo corto moreno con un cierto aire emo.

Slick gruñe, apaga el puro retorciéndolo con rabia y da un golpe en la mesa.

- ¡Me da igual la manera en la que pierdas el tiempo, John! - grita - KARKAT DE LOS COJONES, ¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES TÚ PARA GRITARME A MÍ, NIÑO REPELENTE! ¡VUELVE A LLAMARME IDIOTA Y TE RETUERZO LA COLUMNA CON MI BASTÓN! - su tono de voz se eleva - Y tú, Dave... ¿ME ESTÁS ECHANDO LA CULPA DE TU VAGANCIA, NIÑATO DEL DEMONIO?

- No, sólo estoy diciendo la verdad – responde Dave con una sonrisa burlona – y no soy un vago – añade, más serio.

- No es por fastidiar, pero tiene razón, jefe... - dice un hombre de baja estatura mientras le sirve un vaso de whisky Moonshinede tres X al rubio - Usted no nos ha avisado para idear ningún plan estos días... si no tenemos nada preparado, es en parte culpa suya. Nosotros sólo hacemos lo que nos dice.

El resto asiente.

- ¿Tú también te vas a poner de parte de estos críos, Deuce?

- Todos sabemos que los críos, como usted los llama, jefe, tienen razón. – interrumpe DD antes de que Clubs Deuce tenga tiempo de responder.

- Sí, probablemente porque tú también has "perdido el tiempo"en otras cosas – Dice Dave en tono de burla.

- ¿Qué estás insinuando, niñato? - gruñe Slick.

- ¿Yo? Nada – responde despreocupado – Tú sabrás en que estás metido... La rubia de_ The Felt_ está buena, pero por eso no ando tirándole los tejos como tú con Snowm... ¡Aaayyy!

Un golpe en la cabeza con el palo de billar de DD hace callar las insinuaciones de Dave.

- No hagamos que las cosas se pongan feas, chaval – dice DD mirando a Dave muy serio.

- ¿Qué yo ando tirándole los tejos a quién? ¿Y qué pinta en esto la zorra rubia de _The Felt_? - dice Slick nervioso y confuso.

En ese instante Karkat hace movimientos de cabeza y dice palabras sueltas con voz y cara de deficiente mental, burlándose de Slick.

- Karkat, ¿ME ESTÁS ESCARNECIENDO, TROLLAZO?

- SÍ ¡ESTOY HASTA LOS COJONES DE TUS GRITOS Y TUS GILIPOLLECES, VIEJO HISTÉRICO! - grita Karkat furioso.

- ¿CÓMO ME HAS LLAMADO? - grita Slick alzando su bastón de madera con mango de cabeza de caballo – COMO TE ROMPA LOS DIENTES VAS A VER A QUIEN ES UN VIEJO HISTÉRICO.

Se sube sobre la mesa, salta y se acerca amenazando a Karkat con el vastón. Karkat hace un paso atrás, buscando desesperado su hoz en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, esta vacío. Saca los puños.

- ¡Pelea, pelea! - canturrea Dave entre aplausos.

- ¡Hermano, por favor! - se queja Dirk.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que no sientes la emoción de la pelea, Dirk? - La respuesta de Dirk es una inmensa _facepalm _mientras gira la cabeza de un lado a otro - ¡Pelea, peleaaaa! ¡Vamos, golpéale de una vez!

Karkat esquiva los palazos de Slick con movimientos ágiles, sin querer, golpea con el pie a un chico mulato con el pelo rizado largo, el cual se mete en medio del círculo de pelea gritando como un bárbaro.

- ¡SKABB MACHACA!

- ¿Skabb? ¿QUÉ COÑO HACES? ¡ESTA PELEA ES ENTRE SLICK Y YO!

Skabb ignora a Karkat e intenta atraparlo entre sus dos grandes puños, Karkat lo esquiva fácilmente.

- ¡SKABB MACHACAR A KARKAT!

Algunos animan la pelea, otros se tapan los ojos para no verla, otros intentan pararla inútilmente. Slick da varazos en el aire sin tocarle ni un pelo a Karkat, que a la vez lucha por huir de los puñetazos de Skabb.

Diamonds Droog le lanza a Hearts Boxcars y a Clubs Deuce su mirada de "tenemos que hacer algo".

Karkat se abalanza sobre Slick como un guepardo sobre su presa y tropieza con la vara de billar de DD, cayendo de morros al suelo. Deuce se sube sobre una silla y golpea a Skabb en la cabeza con un a botella de whisky vacía y lo deja medio lelo y Boxcars coge a Slick en plan saco de patatas y lo sienta en su butaca.

- Esto me lo quedo yo, confiscado. - dice DD cogiendo el bastón de Slick con una gran sonrisa. Vuelve a ponerse serio - Jefe, ¿Por qué no ideamos un plan y nos dejamos de peleas inútiles que no llevan a ningún sitio?

- Skabb, malito... - se queja Skabb en el suelo. Una chica morena de piel con el pelo castaño rizado y una sombra de ojos verde bastante exagerada se acerca y le ayuda a levantarse.

- Crocness, ve a buscar una bolsa de hielo y pónsela en la cabeza – le dice Deuce a la chica – Y bien, ¿Jefe?

Crocness sale de la habitación con Skabb apoyado sobre su hombro, medio incosnciente. Slick mira a Boxcars molesto, lanza una mirada fulminante a Karkat, se enciende otro puro, da una calada y se dirige al resto como si no hubiera pasado nada.

- Vale, reconozco que si no tenemos un plan es porque yo no he pensado nada, pero vosotros tampoco, así que dejad de quejaros y usad el cerebro para pensar algo. - al ver que todos se quedan callados, a la expectativa de algún nuevo plan, se pone nervioso - Rápido. El baile es en dos días ¿Diamonds, tienes algo?

- Agradecería un minuto más para pensar, jefe.

- ¡LENTORROS! Necesitáis tiempo extra para todo, si tuvierais que desactivar una bomba que iba a explotar en 5 minutos, salíais volando por los aires por necesitar "un minuto más".

- ((Y si él tuviera que desactivarla, le explotaría en las narices por tener demasiada prisa y cortar el cable que no es)) – susurra Dave a John, el cual asiente.

Por suerte, el comentario pasa inadvertido, pero lo que vuelve a sacar a SS de sus casillas es un chico con un suéter rojo que hay sentado al fondo de la sala y lleva toda la reunión hablando con otro chico vestido de forma extravagante con el pelo teñido de pelirrojo.

- ¡KANKRI, MALDITO COTORRA DE LOS COJONES, HAZ EL PUÑETERO FAVOR DE CALLARTE LA PUTA BOCA Y ESCUCHARME O ACABARÁS MUERTO DE UN TIROTEO POR NO ENTENDER EL PLAN! ¡ESTO ES UNA REUNIÓN DE LA MAFIA, NO UNA PUTA CAFETERÍA! – gritá Slick con la voz más furiosa y gutural que ningún miembro de la banda ha oído nunca.

Todos se quedan petrificados sin saber que decir, incluso Kankri, que es conocido por no callar ni debajo del agua. Minutos más tarde, el chico con el que hablaba Kankri rompe el silencio.

- Vaya, jefe... Ha conseguido algo que ninguno de nosotros había conseguido hasta ahora... - hace un pausa como si fuera el presentador de unos premios a punto de anunciar el nombre del ganador y grita - ¡Hacer callar a Kankri!

- Sí, ¡Ha sido tope RA-DI-CAL! - grita emocionada una chica parecida a Terezi, pero con gafas cuadradas y pelo largo.

- ¡Basta de hacerme la pelota, niñatos! He hecho lo que tenía que hacer, Rufioh, no como vosotros que sois unos blanduchos que no sabéis hacer callar a alguien como Dios manda. - Resopla enfadado – Y estoy hasta el forro de los cojones de que todo te parezca "RA-DI-CAL" - imita la voz de la chica, burlándose de ella - ¿Es que no existe otra palabra en tu vocabulario, Latula? - mira a la chica esperando una respuesta, pero no dice nada - ¡A ver si aprendéis a callar, pedazo de charlatanes! Podríais pareceros un poco a vuestro amiguito, el mimo.

- Pero... ¡Kurloz es mudo, jefe! ¡Se cosió la boca! - Protesta Rufioh, señalando a un chico con el pelo largo alborotado, con un maquillaje similar al de Gamzee y la boca cosida como una de aquellas niñas fantasma que aparecen en las películas de miedo.

Algunos ríen, otros asienten. Kurloz se hace el ofendido ante el comentario de Slick.

- ¿¡De verdad quieres que aprendamos de un tipo que se cosió la boca sólo por arrepentirse de haber dejado sorda de un grito a una chica de _The Felt_ de la cual se enamoró!? - dice Latula, perpleja - ¿Te has fumado algo, tio?

Slick está atónito antes las innegables palabras de Rufioh y Latula. Kurloz mira a Latula ofendido.

- Lo siento, me he ido de la lengua. Yo no soy nadie para juzgarte, después de todo, hiciste eso antes de que estuviéramos metidos en toda esta mierda de la mafia – la chica se disculpa, abrazándolo.

Un "Ooooh" colectivo se oye por toda la sala.

- ¡Qué bonitoooo! - dice emocionada una chica con unas gafas de oval de pasta blanca y el pelo corto y negro que lleva un collar con el símbolo de Càncer, a pesar de que ella es Escorpio. - Si me pagáis 20 pavos cada uno, os cuento una historia de amor parecida a la de Kurloz.

Slick se recupera del shock y descarga toda su ira en dos palabras.

- ¡A CALLAR! - grita golpenado la mesa con los dos puños, provocando que el cenicero salte y caigan un par de papeles.

Todos callan al instante, paralizados.

- Aranea, aquí la única historia que se va a contar va a ser la de destruir a _The Felt_ y si no te interesa, márchate y vete a marujear a una maldita peluquería. - Aranea asiente y él se aclara la garganta – Latula... ¿QUIÉN COÑO TE HAS CREÍDO QUE ERES PARA HABLARME ASÍ, NIÑATA INSOLENTE? Aquí la única fumada que hay eres tú, por eso te parece todo tan radical... hasta una mierda te parece radical, ¿Y sabes por qué, señorita Pyrope? - Hace una pausa y mira a Latula, la cual no responde porque está asustada - ¡PORQUE TE METES MIERDA HASTA LOS OJOS! ¡Seguro que perdiste el sentido del olfato por esnifar tanta cocaína! - dirige su mirada al pelirrojo, a Kankri y de nuevo, a Aranea – Y vosotros, como no aprendáis a callar, os coseré la boca como a Kurloz, ¿Entendido?

Los chicos asienten. Kurloz vuelve a hacerse el ofendido. DD interrumpe la tensión del despacho.

- Creo que ya tengo algo, jefe.

- Bien, ¿Cuál es tu plan?

- Ir todos al baile de máscaras a disfrutar de la fiesta y no cargarnos a nadie con la probabilidad de que alguno de nosotros acabe muerto por hacer el gilipollas ya que usted no nos da tiempo a pensar buenos planes y se pone histérico por cualquier cosa – responde DD completamente serio y sin nada de ironía en su voz, a pesar de sus palabras.

Todos asienten y Slick se echa las manos a la cabeza.

- ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto? - se queja.

Una chica alta con el pelo muy corto, impecablemente vestida, se acerca a Slick y le ofrece un vaso de whisky.

- Creo que debería calmarse un poco, jefe. Si está nervioso nos pone nerviosos a nosotros también y eso dificulta nuestros planes.

- Kanaya tiene razón, perdiendo los nervios no conseguiremos nada. - interviene una chica casi idéntica a la otra, pero con el pelo mucho más largo, con unos 5 piercings en la cara y el cuerpo lleno de tatuajes. - Tómese una copa y ideemos un buen plan con calma.

Slick resopla, coge el vaso, se echa atrás en la butaca y da otra calada a su puro.

- Bien, señores ¿Cuál sería el plan? ¿Alguna sugerencia? - Espera y nadie responde – No. Bien, tomaos el tiempo que necesitéis para pensar.

- Me gustaría saber a veces, como hacen las mujeres para calmar así a los hombres – le comenta DD a Deuce.

- Porrim, ya que estás a mi lado, podrías darme alguna sugerencia acerca de ello. - dice Slick.

- Bueno yo... propongo, primero de todo, que deberíamos ir disfrazados para que nuestros rivales no nos reconozcan, pero un disfraz mucho más complejo que una simple máscara.

Todos se miran entre ellos, asienten, intercambian comentarios en voz baja y empiezan a pensar en que disfraz ponerse. Slick vuelve a echarse hacia delante y se frota la barbilla.

- ((¿Disfrazes? ¡Vaya estupidez!)) - le susurra Karkat a Gamzee.

- Es una buena idea, señorita Maryam. - señala, sonriendo a Porrim - Bien, disfraces... ya se nos ocurrirá algo... - añade pensativo - Ahora pasemos a la parte difícil... cómo destruir a Lord English y a sus sucios esbirros... - da una calada a su puro, y clava su mirada en DD – Diamonds, tú eres el cerebro de todas las operaciones, ¿Ya tienes alguna idea?

- Bueno, la verdad no va a ser fácil, nos enfrentamos a un a de las familias más numerosas de la mafia de Nueva York. - dice DD pensativo, de brazos cruzados - Además, ya hemos intentado acabar con ellos en numerosas ocasiones y hemos fracasado... - mira a Slick con tristeza - Y esos fracasos han quedado marcados para siempre en tu ojo izquierdo y en tu brazo derecho, Slick... y fracasar de nuevo podría costarnos la vida - suspira, pensativo - Tal vez, destruir a alguno de esos títeres que sólo se limitan a seguir las órdenes de su jefe sea fácil, ya nos hemos cargado a unos cuantos... pero estamos hablando de destruir a Lord English, que está más protegido por sus guardaespaldas que el presidente en un coche blindado, es casi indestructible. Además, si él muere, la estructura de _The Felt_ no se irá al garete ya que podrían sucederlo su hijo, Jake; cualquiera de sus dos sobrinos o incluso; su mano derecha Snowman – Slick hace una mueca de desprecio al oír el nombre de esta última - ¿No sería mejor destruirlos a ellos primero? Pero el problema es el mismo, son casi inaccesibles.

- Tú lo has dicho, Droog. Casi innaccesibles. Casi- dice Dirk con una sonrisa maliciosa – Va a ser un baile de máscaras, ¿No? Pues enmascaremos nuestras intenciones y hagámonos pasar por uno de los suyos... Habrá tanta gente que no creo que sea difícil confundirnos entre esos sucios traficantes de crack, banqueros y políticos corruptos con los que se relacionan los English para acceder a ellos.

Un destello malicioso se ilumina en los ojos de todos. DD sonríe a Dirk. La primera en hablar es Terezi.

- ¿Hacernos pasar por otros? ¡Eso es como rolear! ¡Qué guay! ¡Me pido ser la juez ciega a la que han echo chantaje para que los declararan inocentes de sus crímenes! - Terezi da saltitos y palmadas, emocionada.

- Terezi, por favor - dice DD apoyando una mano en su hombro – Esto no es un juego de rol, es algo muy serio.

- Sí, y ni siquiera sabemos si hay una juez ciega a la que hayan echo chantaje para limpiar sus delitos. Debes ser un personaje menos complejo, que pase desapercibido - dice Kanaya.

- Exacto, no podemos inventarnos personajes porque sí, lo esencial es pasar desapercibido – aclara Dirk.

- Ok... - dice Terezi mirando al suelo, desilusionada.

- Pero, ¿Podemos ir de putísimos payasos? HoNk! :o) - interviene Gamzee – En todas las putísimas fiestas hay payasos – hace sonar una bocina – Honk!

- En ese tipo de fiesta no, Gamzee – aclara Dirk.

- Pero podéis colaros entre los mimos franceses que han contratado para la fiesta – dice Kanaya sonriendo.

Gamzee presiona de nuevo la bocina – honk! - y Kurloz hace el símbolo de "Ok".

- ¿De dónde sacas tú que hayan contratado a mimos franceses? - pregunta Dirk alzando una ceja.

- Tengo mis contactos. - responde Kanaya guiñando un ojo.

- Jane Crocker. - dice Dirk sin sorpresa.

- Siempre es ella. La soplona del _Roxy's_. No puede fallar. Me pregunto de dónde sacará tanta información...Tal vez, es una espía del FBI infiltrada y está intentando sacarnos información para desmantelarnos y aca... - La mano de Porrim sobre su boca frena el palabrerío de Kankri.

- No nos importa Jane Crocker, ahora. Lo importante es saber como acceder a los peces gordos de The Felt.

- Exacto, deja tu palabrerío y escucha a los demás, niño. - le dice Slick, aún asqueado por oír el nombre de Roxy.

- Si lo que hay que hacer es colarse entre la gente pasando desapercibidos, sabes que eso se nos da de maravilla a mí y a mi hermano – interviene una chica de pelo castaño recogido en una coleta.

- Somos sigilosos como una serpiente, podemos matar a alguien en plan ninja delante de todo el mundo sin ser vistos. - añade un chico punk, el hermano mayor de la chica. -

- Sí, me parece genial. Por fin podré mandar mis ninjas a una misión de verdad – responde Slick frotando las manos emocionado – Shaiden, Thorne... vosotros encargaos de aniquilar a los guardaespaldas de Lord English para dejar vía libre a los demás.

- Sí, señor – dicen los dos a la vez haciendo una reverencia al estilo japonés.

- Y de paso le echamos agua encima a Lord English para borrar el _body paint _verde que se echa siempre y así seguro que le hacemos cabrear ¡Juajuajuajuá! - Un chico con el pelo teñido de verde y una inquietante risa aparece salvajemente de entre la gente que comenta el plan. Todos se lo quedan mirando con cara de WTF?

- ¡Pues claro que no! ¡Eso es una estupidez y una pérdida de tiempo! - Dice Thorne mientras Shaiden hace _facepalm_.

- ¡Pero sería divertido! ¡Juajuajuajuajuá! - ríe el chico peliverde.

- ¡Kookabura, estás completamente loco! - exclama Shaiden.

- Kookaburra, siempre haces lo mismo: No hablas en toda la reunión y a la hora de estructurar el plan siempre dices estupideces que no sirven para nada – grita Slick - ¿NO SABES TOMARTE LAS COSAS EN SERIO?

Aranea se coloca detrás de Slick haciéndole un masaje en los hombros.

- Tranquilo, jefe. No vuelva a ponerse nervioso.

Slick chasquea la lengua y mira a Kookaburra con desprecio.

- Bueno, el comportamiento exagerado de Kooka podría servirnos para distraer a la gente mientras matamos a Lord English – interviene John..

- ¿Veis como estar loco sirve de algo? ¡Juajuajuá!

- Completamente de acuerdo, hermano – dice Gamzee juntando los puños con Kooka y haciendo sonar una bocina – HonK!

- Yo creo que la forma de vestir de Rufioh también serviría para distraer a los demás – dice Vriska en tono de burla.

- Con mi ropa no te metas, muñeca – responde Rufioh guiñándole un ojo.

Vriska se sonroja y mira para otro lado cruzando los brazos para fingir enfado.

- Será un maldito baile de disfraces, no creo que distraigamos a nadie ni aún que le arranquemos todas las plumas a un jodido pavo real y nos las pongamos en la cabeza. - gruñe Karkat.

Una chica de aspecto inquietante, con la piel muy blanca, que había permanecido sentada en las sombras durante toda la reunión, se levanta y se acerca al grupo.

- ¿Por qué no nos dejamos de tonterías y ponemos una bomba para matarlos a todos de golpe?

Todos se giran hacia ella y se quedan con pokerface.

- Podrías haberlo dicho desde el principio, Aradia, no cuando llevamos como media hora intentando idear un plan – dice Crocness, que acaba de entrar en la sala con Skabb cogido de su brazo mientras se apoya una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza. - Porque mientras no estaba, ideabáis el plan, ¿No? ¿Me he perdido algo?

- Si te contáramos... - sonríe Dirk.

- ¿Por qué no se me habrá ocurrido a mí lo de la bomba? - Se queja DD.

- Porque te gusta complicarte la vida, papá. - responde Aradia en tono sarcástico.

- ¿Os habéis vuelto locos? No podemos hacer volar por los aires la mansión de _The Felt_ como si nada... Sus aliados de la mafia rusa vendrían aquí y nos volarían la cabeza a todos. Y necesitamos tiempo para descubrir donde esconden todo su dinero, no nos iremos a casa con las manos vacías. - dice Slick con preocupación.

- ¿Y si ponemos una pequeña bomba en la sala de billar para distraer a la gente, mientras escapamos con el dinero?

- Yo creo que lo de Aradia es una buena idea, podríamos poner la bomba dentro de uno de esos relojes que hay por toda la mansión... y sería una bomba de relojería en toda regla ¡Juajuajuajuajuajuá!

- Qué chiste más malo, Kooka – dice Thorne.

Aranea ríe y todos la miran con _pokerface_.

- ¿Qué pasa? A mí me ha hecho gracia.

- ¡BASTA DE CHISTES MALOS! - grita Slick perdiendo de nuevo la calma - Lo que necesitamos es un plan para infiltrarnos en la mansión y poner la bomba sin que nadie la vea y a la vez asegurarnos de que tenemos el tiempo necesario para robar el dinero y matar a English antes de que se den cuenta de que hemos sido nosotros. - da una calada a su puro para calmarse - Pero lo de ponerla en un reloj no es mala idea, Kookaburra ¡Odio esos malditos relojes! Ojalá desaparezcan unos cuantos con la explosión...

- Uh... ¿Y cómo pasamos desapercibidos? - pregunta Tavros - Porque... yo, uh... bueno, no sé que disfraz llevar...

- Me enteré por Jane de que unos parientes lejanos de los English, a los que no han visto nunca personalmente, iban a ir a la fiesta – Dice Aradia - llevarían unos disfraces similares a los que llevan los miembros más jóvenes de la banda, ya sabéis ese body paintgris y esos cuernos – se saca del bolsillo una foto de unos chavales desconocidos con unos disfraces – Digamos que me enteré de cuando iban a salir para venir a Nueva York, les tendí una trampa y acabé con ellos. Ahora sus disfraces son nuestros. - concluye, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Aradia saca una maleta grande de debajo de una silla, la pone sobre la mesa y la abre. Todos se acercan rodeando la mesa. La maleta está llena de pelucas, botes de lentillas, cuernos postizos, orejas puntiagudas postizas, tarros de_ body paint_, máscaras y invitaciones al baile. Los chicos empiezan a sacar las cosas, las miran y se las prueban.

- Me pido esta máscara. - Vriska coge una máscara veneciana azul con forma de Araña gigante.

- Yo quiero estos putísimos cuernos. Honk! - Gamzee se pone unos cuernos postizos muy largos – Estos otros te quedarían bien con tu putísimo peinado, putísimo hermano – coge unos cuernos de toro grandes y se los pone a Tavros.

- Uh... bueno, si tú lo dices, Gamzee...

- ¡Lentillas completamente rojas! - exclama Terezi al abrir un bote de lentillas rojo - Si me las pongo pareceré Dare Devil –grita, emocionada.

- Yo creo que estas lentillas blancas le quedarían bien a Aradia con su estilo – dice Dave sonriendo a John y mirando a Aradia.

- Yo no necesito, peluca, con mi pelo tengo bastante ¡Juajuajuá!

- Pero sólo hay doce cuernos, ¿Cómo nos disfrazaremos los demás? - pregunta Crocness.

- Podéis llevar las máscaras – responde Aranea.

- ¡A Skabb no gustar disfrazarse!

- ¡Mira esta invitación! "Querido Indalecio..." ¿De verdad existe ese nombre? - dice Thorne enseñando la invitación a Shaiden y arqueando las cejas.

- Yo conozco a uno que se llama Indonesio – interviene Crocness.

En cuestión de minutos, se forma un alboroto alrededor de la maleta y Slick tiene que volver a gritar para que se callen todos.

- ¡ESTAOS QUIETOS, MALDITOS CRÍOS!

Todos obedecen a su jefe por la impresión que les causa el grito. DD le acerca a Slick un cenicero para que apague el puro.

- Ahora no tenemos tiempo de probarnos disfraces – dice Slick apagando el puro – Tenemos que decidir como nos distribuiremos para ejecutar la misión.

- Yo prefiero quedarme fuera, esperando en el coche, como una persona sensata, por si acaso. - dice Kankri - Nunca se sabe lo que podría pasar ahí dentro. Si descubren a alguien y lo matan, no quiero ser yo. Además, siempre puedo darme el piro en caso de emergencia y... - Su discurso es interrumpido por la mano de Skabb tapándole la boca.

- Kankri callar.

- Gracias, Skabb. - dice Slick aliviado.

Mientras tanto, DD ha encendido su portátil y ahora se está proyectando un plano de la mansión de _The Felt_ en una pizarra digital. Se acerca con un lápiz táctil y empieza a explicar el plan, dibujando flechas y puntos.

- Todos, menos Shaiden y Thorne, vendrán con la limusina, conducida por Kankri, y entrarán por la entrada de delante.

- ¡Espera! ¡Creía haber dejado claro que yo me quedaría esperando detrás con el coche! - interrumpe Kankri - Ya he dicho antes que...

- ¡CALLA, PEDAZO DE CHARLATÁN! - el grito de Slick deja sin palabras a Kankri - Tú llevarás la limusina y entrarás con el resto porque lo mando yo. Quedarse en el coche esperando sin hacer nada, es de cobardes. - da un trago a su vaso de whisky – Prosigue, Droog.

- El jefe, Hearts Boxcars, Clubs Deuce y yo aparcaremos el coche en la parte de atrás de la mansión...

- ((No es justo)) – le susurra Kankri a Kurloz, que asiente.

-... y esperaremos el aviso de Shaiden y Thorne para entrar en el despacho de English y robarle el dinero.

- ¿Y nosotros como entraremos, jefe? - pregunta Thorne.

- Colándoos por la ventana

- ¡Mola! - dice Shaiden.

- Y mientras le robamos el dinero a English, os desharéis en plan ninja de los guardaespaldas y os vestiréis con su ropa...

- Les diréis a su hijo y a sus sobrinos que vengan con vosotros y los llevareis al coche para secuestrarlos. Y mientras eso sucede, los que hayan entrado por delante distraerán la atención de los presentes para que nadie vea a Shaiden y a Thorne sacando del salón a los chicos de English, a la vez que estarán atentos para cubrirnos si sucede algo imprevisto. - añade DD.

- Exacto. Y debéis conseguir que ese cerdo de Lord English y esa zorra de Snowman entre en la sala de la bomba para que exploten con ella, sus amigos y sus queridos relojes.

- Yo tengo una pregunta – interviene Dirk - ¿Cómo colocaremos la bomba en el reloj sin que nos vean?

- Buena pregunta, Strider. - dice Slick acariciándose la barbilla – Mmm... dos hora antes de que empieze la fiesta, alguien podría entrar de escondidas en la mansión y colocar la bomba. - Mira a Dirk – Strider te ha tocado.

- Encantado – responde Dirk, con una sonrisa perversa.

- Y bueno, finalmente, cuando ya tengamos todo el dinero y hayamos secuestrado a los muchachos, avisaremos a los demás para que salgan y activaremos la bomba. - prosigue DD.

- Luego, mandaremos a los chicos "a dormir con los peces". Y así pondremos fin al reinado de terror de Lord English. - concluye Slick.

-¿Habéis entendido el plan? - pregunta DD

Todos asienten.

- Creo que es el mejor plan que hemos ideado nunca. - dice Slick juntando las manos como el Señor Burns y sonriendo maliciosamente. - esta vez, seguro que no fallará. Haremos desaparecer a _The Felt_ de la historia de las familias de la mafia americana para siempre. - Mira a los chicos, que siguen sin moverse – Ahora... ¡Id todos a dormir y dejad de tocar los cojones! ¡Fuera de mi despacho!

Boxcars abre la puerta. La primera en salir es Terezi, empujando la silla de ruedas de Tavros. Los demás empiezan a levantarse y salen del despacho haciendo comentarios entre ellos sobre el plan. Aradia se dirige a su habitación, cuando alguien la llama.

- ¡Aradia!

- ¿Papá?

- Sólo quería felicitarte por tu gran idea de la bomba y por arriesgar la vida tú sola contra doce miembros de la banda enemiga sólo para conseguir los disfraces de tus compañeros – le dice DD con admiración.

- Gracias... no ha sido nada, es de lógica que si pones una bomba lo más seguro es que los mates a todos... y lo de los disfraces, bueno, sólo tuve que pinchar las ruedas de la furgoneta en la que iban para que descarrilara y matar a los tres desgraciados que se salvaron del accidente – responde Aradia con modestia y a la vez, con una sonrisa maliciosamente perturbadora en su rostro.

- No seas tan modesta, Aradia... los dos sabemos que eres uno de los miembros más eficientes de la banda – le dice su padre, sonriendo – Matándolos a todos de modo que parezca un accidente, ¿Eh? ¡Esa es mi chica! - añade con una sonrisa maliciosa y le acaricia el pelo.

- Si se me da tan bien es porque lo aprendí del mejor maestro.

Aradia mira a DD sonriendo. Él le devuelve la sonrisa.

- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, hija mía. Cada vez te pareces más a tu madre. – la abraza, intentando reprimir una lágrima por el recuerdo de su esposa fallecida.

La voz de Boxcars gritando desde la otra punta del pasillo interrumpe el momento.

- ¡Diamonds! ¿Te vienes a tomar una copa en el _Roxy's_? ¡Deuce también se apunta!

Él y Aradia se miran.

- Ve, papá. No te preocupes por mí. Ya sabes que puedo cuidarme solita – le guiña el ojo.

- Buenas noches, hija.

- Buenas noches, papá.

Cada uno se va por su lado.

Terezi, Tavros, Vriska, Kanaya, Karkat y Gamzee están reunidos en el salón. Es la 1:45 a.m.

- Chicos, ¿No estáis un poco nerviosos? - pregunta Terezi.

- Sinceramente, sí. Es nuestra primero misión de verdad y no sabemos como saldrá – responde Kanaya.

- Sí... u-uh... yo... tengo un poco de miedo... - dice Tavros agachando la cabeza.

- ¡Cobarde! - le grita Vriska - ¡Seguro que va a ser pan comido! ¡No hay misiones difíciles para Vriska Serket! - se la ve muy segura de sí misma.

- ¡Vriska tiene razón! Es una estupidez preocuparnos por eso si nuestro papel en la misión va a ser secundario, sólo tenemos que hablar con desconocidos para distraerlos mientras los demás ejecutan la parte más importante del maldito plan. Somos los pringados de relleno. - dice Karkat asqueado.

- ¡No, Karkat! ¡Nuestra misión es importante! - dice Terezi con preocupación - También debemos asegurarnos de conseguir que Snowman y Lord English entren en la sala donde estará la bomba con alguna excusa para poder matarlos. Si fracasamos, el jefe nos descuartizará. Es más, creo que la nuestra es la parte más importante de la misión, considerando que debemos eliminar al jefe de la banda.

- _Touché_. - responde Karkat.

- HoNk! :o) - Gamzee produce su famoso sonido de bocina.

- Yo creo que una buena estrategia para que esos dos entren en la sala, sería hacer que Gamzee estuviera allí, haciendo locuras de las suyas, y alguno de nosotros podría ir horrorizado alertando de que hay un borracho que está destrozándolo todo y entonces, avisamos a Slick y... ¡Boom! - dice Kanaya.

- Pero, ¿Cómo saldría yo de la putísima sala?

- Esa es una buena pregunta... deberías salir antes de que explotara la bomba, pero eso provocaría que English saliera detrás de ti para darte una paliza y se salvaría de volar por los aires... - responde Kanaya, pensativa.- Tiene que haber algo mejor.

- ¿Y si bloqueamos la puerta de la sala cuando ya estén dentro?

Todos se giran hacia la chica de sonrisa perversa que acaba de entrar por la puerta.

- ¡Eres un genio, Aradia! - exclama Terezi.

- Sólo uso el cerebro – dice Aradia sin dejar de sonreír.

- Hay un pequeño problema... ¿De dónde sacamos las llaves para bloquear la puerta? - pregunta Kanaya.

- Hmmm... Cierto. En eso no había pensado – suspira Aradia.

- Si ése maldito cascarrabias de Slick organizara mejor los planes, en lugar de darnos una puñetera versión resumida de lo que tenemos que hacer y dejar que nosotros nos busquemos la puta vida, ahora no estaríamos aquí pensando que coño hacer para que nuestra parte del jodido plan, que al parecer es la más importante, salga bien. - gruñe Karkat – De hecho, ya haría tiempo que Lord English estaría muerto.

- Eh... Yo no quiero echar mierda sobre el jefe, pero... uh... Creo que Karkat tiene razón... - dice Tavros.

- Mi padre tiene la copia de un juego de llaves que abre todas las puertas de la mansión – interrumpe Aradia, sin dejar de mirar al suelo, pensativa – La consiguió en una de sus antiguas misiones de asalto a la Mansión de _The Felt_. Cuando Dirk se cuele para poner la bomba, también puede comprobar cuál de todas las llaves abre la puerta de la sala y que le haga una señal o algo para recordarlo y luego, nosotros la separamos del juego de llaves, se la damos alguien responsable para que la guarde – mira a Kanaya – y se encargue de cerrar la puerta cuando English y Snowman ya estén dentro de la sala. - una sonrisa maléfica vuelve a decorar sus rostro.

- ¡Es el plan perfecto! ¡No sé que haríamos sin ti, Aradia! - sonríe Terezi.

Gamzee hace sonar una bocina a modo de aclamación. El "Honk" resuena por todo el pasillo y un enfadado Spades Slick aparece en el umbral de la puerta.

- ¿¡SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ COÑO ESTÁIS HACIENDO EN EL SALÓN A ESTAS HORAS!? - Nadie responde - ¡GAMZEE DE LOS COJONES, TE VOY A METER LA JODIDA BOCINA POR EL CULO COMO VUELVAS A HACERLA SONAR DE NUEVO! ¡TENGO LOS PUTOS "HONKS" METIDOS EN LA CABEZA!

Todos se quedan de piedra. La sonrisa de payaso, siempre presente en el rostro de Gamzee, desaparece.

- Lo-lo sentimos mucho, jefe... - se disculpa Kanaya – Ahora nos retirábamos a dormir. No se preocupe por Gamzee, ya le guardo yo la bocina para que no la haga sonar más.

Se acerca a Gamzee y le tiende la mano, Gamzee le da la bocina, sin pensarlo. Kanaya mira a Gamzee con una mirada que dice " Perdóname" y la guarda en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

- Pues eso espero, porque como os vuelva a ver hablando o haciendo cualquier cosa fuera de vuestras habitaciones, se os va a caer el pelo ¡Y NO QUIERO OÍR NI UNA MOSCA! ¿Entendido?

Todos asienten.

- Bien. Buenas noches, chavales.

- Buenas noches, jefe – dicen todos casi al unísono, mientras se van retirando de la habitación.

- Señorita, Megido ¡Espera!

- ¿Sí, jefe? - dice Aradia, girándose asustada.

- ¿Sabes a dónde han ido tu padre, Deuce y Boxcars?

- Al _Roxy's_, señor. - responde Aradia casi sin darse cuenta.

- ¿¡CUÁNTAS VECES LES HE DICHO QUE NO SE LES OCURRA PISAR EL BAR DE ESA MALDITA ZORRA BORRACHA!?

- Muchas, señor.

- ¡Era una pregunta retórica! - grita Slick con cara de Are you fucking kidding me?

- Lo siento, señor – responde Aradia mecánicamente.

- Se les va a caer el pelo... - se dice a sí mismo – Gracias, Señorita Megido. Puede retirarse a dormir.

- Sí, señor. Buenas noches, señor. - Saluda con una reverencia y se marcha de la sala.

Una vez en su habitación, suspira aliviada de que Slick no le haya hecho picadillo. Se acerca a la ventana y mira al cielo, una luna casi redonda, se alza sobre los rascacielos de Nueva York. "Dentro de dos días, será luna llena", piensa. Mira la fotografía de una mujer que hay sobre su mesita de noche, iluminada por la luz de la luna y de las luces de la ciudad que entran a traves de la ventana "Dentro de dos días, serás vengada como te mereces, mamá." Aprieta con fuerza el broche con el símbolo de Aries que perteneció a su madre.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO I **


End file.
